immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intro: In Which We Are On The Brink Of Crisis
CCS Extreme Prejudice, 2193 "How far has it spread?" Captain Rowlins rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and answered the Director, "It's gone past Chiraz and Bellerhum, sir. Containment teams are unable to contain it. We've recently lost contact with Zeta and Rho on Frindalis, and even at this stage we to assume they're KIA." James Saturday turned his back to them, clasping his right hand over his left behind him. "What about the Union and UCF teams in the ares?" The captain shook his head in dismay. "Their scientists have come up with nothing, and half their bioweapon teams have been wiped out. It's a hopeless situation." James' arms dropped to his sides and his hands squeezed into fists. "There's always hope." "Not in this, sir. I'm afraid in a few months' time Earth will be overrun. We haven'y even found a cure yet. I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing we can do." "Captain, you never let me finish my sentence." James turned around, and stared at Rowlins with pure determination in his eyes. "There's always hope, but we just don't know what it is yet. I assure you, the human race will not end in vain. We will not die from one disease we don't even know the origin of. We will make it through, one way or another. Do you understand me, captain?" Rowlins teetered slightly at the outburst. "Yes, sir!" he said when he regained his composure. Rowlins had always been stunned by tales of the Director's charisma and hell-bent determination, but had never experienced it until now. "You're dismissed." When Rowlins left the room, James activated his wrist-comm. "Hartmann, what are the results of this year's Indigo Protocol?" ---- ''ASC Undaunted, ''2193 One of the three Generals laughed nervously at the premise. Humanity had survived so much, and to end like this? It seemed so silly. "We drove the Dalurans out," said General Hame, who was in his 90s. Hame had served during the 2112 Invasion and the old man had endured many thing in his life. "We lost America, took it back, lost South Africa, took that back, and now you expect me to run in the face of a virus? No, there must be a cure somewhere." "Franklin, there has been not a single trace of anything that could potentially cure this...thing. There's news of it leaking into A02 and A03, and we can't even control it here." Edvin pounded his fist on the table. "If you're still laughing at this, I suggest you leave the room." To this, Hame stopped cackling like a witch and looked Edvin in the eye. "You know nothing, boy." "I know that if we don't evacuate to another universe, and colonise it, there's going to be nothing of us left to do so." "Hey, hey, hey, you two. Stop bloody arguing," broke in General Wolf. He scratched his moustache in annoyance. "Edvin, if we could do something, we would have. We just lost five teams on Valistra, and we can't afford anymore." He turned to Hame, who was coughing into a handkerchief. "With all due respect, sir, please decide, properly, whether we really should move out of the way." "Ye cowards," sneered the elderly general. "If humanity is to end, let it end. Maybe someone else should have a turn." Edvin stood up to shout at the general, but a metal blur knocked him to the ground. General Hame retracted his mechanical left arm and looked at Wolf. "Well?" When he received no answer other than the stunned silence, he added, "We'll go with my plan. Put us on a course towards the nearest Confederate world. I'm itching to talk to James." ---- Station U-15, 2193 In the centre of the room stood a large, holographic image of the known galaxy, controlled by a hooded and cloaked figure who was the UCF's leader. He tapped at the floating controls and observed a marker as it scooted across the giant hologram. He turned to the line of soldiers behind him. "Get my ship ready. I've found him."